


When She Opened Her Eyes

by Leahloverly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cryofreeze (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Love, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), fem!Bucky, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahloverly/pseuds/Leahloverly
Summary: Steve and Fem!Bucky short fluffy one-shot.Bucky wakes up from cryogenic freeze with Steve there to hold her and help her remember.





	When She Opened Her Eyes

Steve tried his best not to sprint down the long hallway.

He had received a message from T'Challa saying his sister, Shuri and the other scientists had finally figured out how to fix his wife's brainwashed mind. Which meant she would be waking up soon, it will be the first time he had seen Bucky in months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure about this this?" Steve asked her, silently begging her to reconsider. Bucky thought a moment then looked back up at her husband with a sad, defeated smile "...I can't trust my own mind" Steve's heart split as she spoke "so until they can figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing, for everybody". 

"Not everybody" 

"Steve-"

"I know Buck, I know... you're right this is the only way" Steve said as he sat down on the cot next to her "doesn't mean I have to like it though". The two shared a smile then Steve grabbed Bucky's right hand and the pair scooted closer together. They stared outside the window at the beautiful Wakandan sunset for a long time, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence before they would inevitably be ripped apart. 

"Sorry to interrupt but, we are ready for you Mrs. Rogers" Shuri said after quietly knocking. Husband and wife stood, hands still entwined. "Thank you Shuri could we have one more moment please?" Steve asked. "Of course" the princess replied "just come when you are both ready" the doors swished closed and once again they were alone. 

"I am really gonna miss you" Steve said pulling Bucky to his chest burying his face in her hair. She hugged him back, "well this isn't goodbye forever Steve, more of a... see you later". They pulled apart to look each other in the eyes "ok, I'll see you later, Babydoll" Steve said with a mischievous smile. Bucky scoffed, that was the first time Steve had called her that since the war and it felt amazing. "see you later, Steve" Bucky replied. 

Steve's hand caressed Bucky's face and she leaned into the touch, eyes closed. She will miss her husband's hands when they are replaced with the cold chill of the chamber she will be lying in soon. When she opened her eyes she saw Steve trying his hardest to hold back tears. "What's wrong Steve?" she asked "it's just... I... I thought you had died on that mountain, then when I recognized you as the Winter Soldier I felt a strange sense of hope, I knew you were being controlled by Hydra but I was just relieved to see you alive" Steve placed both of his hands on Bucky's face, looking deep into her ocean-blue eyes "from then on it was my mission to get you back and I finally did a few days ago, but now you are being taken away from me again and I just... I don't really think I can handle losing you again Buck". 

Bucky's eyes became glassy as she placed her hands on top of Steve's she brought them to her lips and began lightly kissing them "you really love me don't you?" She said looking back up at him, tears streaming freely from her eyes. His eyes began to spill too as he scooped her up and kissed her slowly and passionately, both of them trying to make this kiss last. 

They finally broke away, faces inches apart.

"I love you so much Steve" 

"I love you too Buck"

They began walking to the door, fingers intertwined. 

"Will you be there when I wake up?" She asked "Babydoll, I'll be the first face you see". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve stumbled into the infirmary to find Shuri, "good morning, Captain". "Shuri" Steve nodded a greeting"how is she?" "she is doing very well" the princess answered with a smile "she will be even better when she awakens-which is why my brother called you here so early, come with me" 

The automatic doors swished open as Steve and Shuri started down the observation wing of the infirmary. "My fellow scientists and I have cracked Hydra's hold on your wife, as far as we know she should have no more problems with trigger words or anything of the sort" Steve breathed a breath of relief "thank you Shuri" "no problem at all Steve, she deserves this peace".

The two reached the doors Bucky's room and they opened automatically. About four wakandan scientists and doctors were huddled around a small, white cot, when they saw the Captain they moved away to reveal his wife. Steve couldn't help but smile. 

He always thought she looked beautiful in her sleep. Back before the war, he would sometimes wake up before her so he would have the chance to sketch her as the sun rose. She hated drawings of herself but Steve made her his muse, drawing her all the time. He still had those sketches and he looked at them often, they were one of the reasons Steve survived without her for so long. 

He slowly walked toward her and grabbed her cold hand, now he could see the slow rise and fall of her chest, he wondered if this was the first peaceful sleep she had had in a long time. 

"Captain, my brother called you here before the Sargent woke up because she will most likely be scared and confused when she wakes up" Shuri said "you of all people know how cryo freeze affects your mind". Steve nodded in understanding "so we thought if you were the only one in the room when she awoke she would feel better than if she woke up to a room full of strangers".

Steve agreed, he was so happy the princess understood how important his wife was to him, any other doctor or scientist would've called the Captain hours after Bucky woke up and she probably would've had a panic attack without a familiar face. Steve did not want his girl to be scared anymore, she had been for so long-and she didn't even deserve it. 

"So, I just sit next to her and hold her hand until she wakes up?" Steve asked "well you could do that or you could lie in the cot with her or take her over by the window. It really doesn't matter, wherever you think she would be most comfortable" Shuri gestured to each location as she explained.

A male scientist tapped Shuri on the shoulder, "Princess, we've finished all the tests. She passed them all, she should be waking up soon". "Perfect! thank you Abedi" Steve watched as each scientist filed out one by one until only he and Shuri remained "well Captain she's all yours now" she said smiling as she walked to the door "thank you again Shuri, I wouldn't trust anyone else with her" Steve said returning her smile as she exited the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about 30 minutes since Shuri and the others had left and in that time Steve had picked Bucky up bridal style and carried her over to a couch by the window. 

He couldn't help but smile as he held her, it was the first time he'd been this close to her since the war. The Winter Soldier didn't let anything near her and Steve didn't try and make her remember too much because he was scared he would break her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

He involuntarily began rocking her back and forth slowly, like a baby. The room was so quiet and as the sun set over Wakanda it sent warm rays of red and orange into the room. 

Suddenly, Bucky gave a sleepy moan and shook her head as she slowly opened her eyes. Steve sat up and held her closer to him as she took in her surroundings, when her eyes finally landed on his he felt her muscles relax and he gave her a hopeful smile. 

"S-Steve?" she quietly asked, her voice broken. 

"Yeah Buck, it's me" he whispered back as his loving smile grew.

She gave a small smile of her own and slowly brought her hand up to meet his cheek, "I knew you'd keep your promise.. That you would... you would be here when I woke up". He began brushing her dark hair back from her face and said "I would never break a promise to you, babydoll".

She chuckled and suddenly stopped and her eyed widened in realization "Steve" she said clutching his hand "I remember". Steve's eyes began watering "what do you remember Bucky?" he asked clutching her hand back. "I remember the first time we met" she said "on the playground... those kids were picking on you and I... I stormed over and beat them up until they left you alone" He nodded tears flowing freely now "you were always protecting me, my old scrawny self definitely needed the help" 

"oh Steve, you know I never cared about your height or your health problems, in fact I loved them, because they were what made you, you; my true best friend who I was lucky enough to call husband" she let go of his hand and placed it on his chest "this is what mattered to me, your heart" she smiled "you poured it into everything, your drawings, your country and me" "especially you" he corrected putting his now free hand under her legs so he could help her sit up. Bucky sat up, then paused when she saw the beautiful Wakandan landscape out the window. "This place is so beautiful" she said "it really is" he agreed, putting his arm around her and turning his gaze toward her.

"How would you like to go see it?" he asked. She turned to him, "I'd love to" the pair arose from the couch and headed for the exit, their hands entwined and smiles on their faces.


End file.
